The Game
by X tHeHaPpYeMo X
Summary: C gets sick of the group doing nothing and so he invents a little 'game' for them to play. The girls are split up and paired off with the boys in a race to the ulitimate prize. will they find the key to their hearts or the keys the keys to their cuffs? AH
1. It begins

**The Game.**

**Bella's POV**

"I'm sick of this, you all just hang around the house! You're not even doing anything, you're just sitting there." Carlisle exploded from the hall. Carlisle is usually so calm, collected, for him to blow up, he must be sick of us.

"Well, give us _something _to do!" Alice said mockingly.

Carlisle grinned... evilly? We all looked at Alice giving her an evil glare.

"Bella, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper, today you're going to play a little game." Carlisle said pulling three envelopes from his pocket.

"Why do we have to do something?" Alice pouted.

"Because my dear, all you and the girls do is sit in your room playing dress ups, or whatever it is that goes on in there," Edward made a move toward the kitchen, "hold it right there son, all you and your 'homeboyz' do..."

"Dad, really? Homeboyz?" Edward said disbelievingly.

"Well whatever it is you call them, all you, Jasper and Emmett do is sit in your room listening to music, or whatever it is _you_ guys do in there, and frankly, Esme and I are sick of it."

"Sorry Carlisle, we won't come over anymore if it's a problem" I said making my way to move.

"No Bella dear, it's not that, it's just that, augh! You all ought to be doing something other than hanging out in your little groups. So today, you're going to be playing a little game in pairs."

"DIBS ALICE OR BELLA!" Rosalie called.

"DIBS BELLA OR ROSIE!" Alice called.

"DIBS ALICE OR ROSIE!" I called, and over the top of us, the boys were shouting out each other's names in a similar fashion.

"Alright, well, now that we've gotten that out of the way. I'm going to be drawing names out of this hat to see who will be paired together.

Carlisle picked up a hat off the table and shuffled around bits of what I can only assume were paper with our names on it. Again, we all groaned.

"Emmett Swan and," he shuffled some more papers, and pulled out a second piece of paper, "Rosalie Hale."

The next two names were Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale, and the third set was none other than Edward Cullen and Bella Swan.

Great, I was stuck with Alice's stupid big brother. He had a similar look of disgust on his face that I had, no doubt, on mine. We were all sporting that particular look.

"But Daaaad!" Alice whined.

"I think I have a headache, I'm going to just go home. Em you coming?" I asked standing to pull my brother outside.

"Bella, Emmett, sit." Carlisle said. We did.

"Now, here's the game. First, I give you all one of these envelopes. They each contain a card with a riddle or clue on them to get you to the next card. To find the next card you must work out your first clue or riddle and so on and so forth. At the end there is a prize which is well... _priceless_." Everyone's eyes lit up. It was a known fact that the Cullen's were uber rich, and for Carlisle to say something was priceless, it probably was. "Now, the rules. Chief Swan – Emmett's and Bella's father for those of you who don't know – has lent me these," Carlisle pulled out three sets of police issue handcuffs, we all tried to run to the door, we got as far as the living room exit when Esme came into view standing with her hands on her hips. We all let out sighs of defeat and made our way back to the couches. No one messes with Esme, and Carlisle. "As I was saying, Chief Swan has lent me these police issue handcuffs, so you will NOT be ditching your partner. Rule number two, you cannot travel in cars, you cannot travel with another team, you cannot communicate by phone or text or internet, so all phones will be handed to me before you get cuffed, oh, and I almost forgot. I have the only keys to these cuffs, so if you want to try to ditch the game, you won't be set free. Now that that's all said, any questions?"

We all started shouting out random questions about family circumstances, emergencies. Carlisle just stood there staring at us until we stopped.

"I've contacted you're parents, they know where you will be, and I will know where you are at all times, because I invented this game." Carlisle said as he started swinging a set of handcuffs around his finger. "Now who's first?"

***

After a few tantrums from Alice, yes the 17 year old threw a few tantrums, she and Jasper were linked by handcuffs, after a few 'choice words' from Rosalie, yes the 17 year old beauty queen swears, and sadly after a few tears from myself, _and _yes 16 year olds can cry too! We were all linked to our partners.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen. Now, here are your first clues, and enjoy." Carlisle dropped the keys into his front shirt pocket and made his way toward Esme.

Apparently 17 year old boys can poke their tongues out.

"I saw that boys." Carlisle said even though his back was turned to us. "No cheating, go open your envelopes in different areas of the house and start. The prize will be worth the _pain_." Carlisle made air quotations around 'pain', and then he stepped into the kitchen.

"Now." Esme said sternly and took the hat Carlisle had used, which now held our phones in it, in the kitchen with her.

"Good luck guys." I mumbled as I sniffled.

"Bye Bells." Rosie and Ali said at the same time, then Emmett and Jasper grumbled toward Edward and walked toward different rooms.

"Care to do the _honours_?" Edward asked sarcastically as - despite his question – he opened the envelope himself.

He quickly skimmed the lines and then read them aloud.

"_When shall we three meet again? In thunder, lightning, or in rain? _What once was three is now one, as friends become enemies, as groups become pairs. Borrow what you will, but all in time."

"Is that it?" I asked trying to look at the note. Edward showed it to me. I re-read the words then handed the note back to him. "Any ideas?" I asked. I handed the note back to him, and as our fingers touched, our eyes locked.

**Hey so this is an idea that was playing with my head for a little while, so I decided to write it down. Review and let me know what you think.**

**Thanks guys.**

**Andi.**


	2. Car trouble

**Clue 1:**

_**When shall we three meet again? In thunder, lightning, or in rain? What once was three is now one, as friends become enemies, as groups become pairs. Borrow what you will, but all in time.**_

"So, any ideas Bella?" Edward asked as we made our way to the kitchen to make a snack. We'd been sitting in the living room contemplating whether or not we were actually going to play this stupid game and after looking down at our handcuffs for the eleventh time, we decided yes, we were.

"Not as of yet, but I'll get it. I've already worked out the first part. When shall we three meet again? In thunder, lightning or in rain? It's Macbeth." I said as Edward attempted to open the fridge with his right hand, which was connected to my left, therefore hitting me in the forehead with the door. I started rubbing my head as Edward began chuckling. "It's not funny." I said as I stepped back slightly so he could open it with his left hand.

"It truly is. But you're right about one thing. It's Macbeth. The next part is pretty self explanatory… three of us in each group, now into one mixed group, friends becoming enemies, well you're playing against my sister and Rose and I'm playing against your brother and Jazz. So essentially the groups have become pairs." I was too wrapped up in his speech I forgot I had the tap running and my glass was now over flowing. Again he chuckled.

"Well, now we've just got the last part."

"Which is?" He murmured as he chose a bottle of coke from the fridge.

"Borrow what you will, but all in time." I said and took a gulp of water.

"Well, Borrow… Macbeth, err the Library?" he said it like a question, and I spat my water out all over him.

"That's it! The library, borrow what you will, but all in time, you have to return what you borrow within a certain time period!"

"Thanks for that Bella." He said as he wiped water from his face and wrung out his black tee.

"Sorry." I said sheepishly.

"Oh don't be, I think you might have just gotten it right."

We cleaned up the mess quickly and made our way toward Edward's car.

"Didn't Carlisle say we weren't allowed to use cars?" I asked, only a little scared of the reaction I'd get.

"Yes."

"Well, what are we doing going to your car?"

"We're going to drive."

"But the rules!"

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Didn't anyone ever tell you 'rules were made to be broken?" he gave me a crooked grin which made my insides feel funny.

"I..." I had nothing.

Edward had just opened the passenger door for me and I was attempting to get in.

"How is this going to work exactly?" I asked as I looked into the car.

"Umm, I'll get in first, and you get in after me?" Edward asked.

"Okay" I let out on a breath.

Edward sat down on the passenger's seat and started to shuffle and climb over the gear shift, as he did I began getting in the car.

Once we were in the car we both looked up at each other and burst into hysterical laughter.

"Bella, I'm glad you're in a good mood." Edward said between chuckles.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" I said as I tried to stop giggling.

"Because I forgot the keys!" At that we both burst into even more laughter and began the process of climbing back out of the car. We went out Edward's door this time, and as we got out I fell on top of him on the floor.

"Sorry!" I blushed and scrambled to get up, only to be stopped midway by our hands being linked.

"It's okay Bella, really. Anytime." Did Edward Cullen just _wink_ at me? "However, we'd best get walking, because I don't think we'll be able to do that again." He chuckled and motioned for me to walk with him.

"Yeah." I laughed nervously and began walking with him.

"It's about a twenty minute walk to the library from here." Edward said matter of factly.

"I love small towns don't you." I said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, everyone knows your business, knows what you do, who you see. That's why I like hanging out with Jazz and Em, they don't tell no one nothing."

"Yeah, you'd think Alice, Me and Rosie are the biggest gossips but seriously, I don't think we've ever mentioned anyone's names except for you, Em, Jazz, and our own." I added.

"Mine? Really?" He seemed... happy?

"Well you are Alice's brother..." His mouth made an 'o' shape.

The rest of the walk was in silence. We didn't really talk much, except asking about school, and what we plan to do for the summer break. When the library came into view we picked up our pace a little.

The lady behind the counter pointed us in the direction of the classics and Edward and I ran in the direction we were pointed.

"Here it is." I said as I jumped up on my tip-toes to grab the book from just above my height. I heard Edward gasp. "What?"

"When did _you_ get your belly button pierced?" He asked still staring at where my shirt didn't quite cover my stomach with my arm up in the air. I quickly grabbed the book and tugged my top down.

"Well, Alice, Rose and I went in a few weeks ago actually." I said blushing slightly.

"Alice made you?" he sounded angry?

"No, I wanted to... it didn't even hurt." I said as I looked down self consciously. We stood in silence for about a minute before Edward softly broke the silence.

"I like it."

I let out a breath I didn't realise I was holding. Why did it matter if Alice's big brother liked my piercing?

"Are you going to do the honours or shall I?" Edward asked and again, instead of waiting for an answer he took the book and opened it to a 'bookmarked' page. "Here we go." Edward said pulling out and opening the new clue.

He read; "_All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players; they have their exits and their entrances, and one man in his time plays many parts..._ Are we acting or are we feeling? The stage is now set, can you get into character in time?"

"That's it?" I asked. I reached for the note and Edward stuffed it in his pocket.

"Let's go."

Edward put his hand on the small of my back and guided me out of the library, it was a little awkward with his hand still being attached to mine, but once we were outside Edward started making his way down the street at a quick pace and so I tried to quickly catch up.

**So... did anyone work out the last clue... how about this one? Any guesses?**

**Review please?**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi!**


	3. A Hall In The House Of Capulet!

"_**All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players; they have their exits and their entrances, and one man in his time plays many parts...**__** Are we acting or are we feeling? The stage is now set, can you get into character in time?"**_

"Edward, Edward! Please slow down, we don't even know what the clue means!" Edward and I had just left the library, and as we half ran, half got dragged down the street, only now was I realising all the people on the street looking at us. I dropped my eyes self consciously hiding my face in my hair, keeping the backs of Edward's converse in view so I wouldn't fall.

Suddenly Edward stopped. "What the?" I gasped as I crashed, rather ungracefully, into Edward's back. He was strong. Really strong. His back was warm, not the warm like he'd just been out running for half the day in the sun with no shirt, but the warm you could hug all day long and never feel too hot and never get cold. The warm of one of Emmett's hugs. But standing here, pressed against Edward didn't feel like hugging Emmett. Hell it didn't feel like anything I'd ever felt before. It felt, safe.

"It's the cuffs." Edward said as he turned.

"What's the cuffs?" I asked stepping back and blushing harder at my little moment of tranquillity.

"That everyone is staring at. Maybe if we..." Edward tried to take his hoody off, only to find that it just bunched up and it looked a bit odd us both holding his jumper.

_Hold his hand._

I suddenly felt very hot. Too hot. Edward's arm brushed mine as he sighed to himself pulling his jumper back on.

_Do you seriously want people looking at you like a freak all day Bella?_ A little voice in my head, and I'm sure it was an _evil_ little voice, because damn it was convincing.

Taking a deep breath I blurted out, rather ungracefully, "Maybe we should hold hands!"

Instead of giving me an answer, Edward – in true Edward style – burst into laughter. I let out a breath, not sure if I was happy with this response or not, and then just as I began getting my breathing under control, my heart stopped.

One warm, big hand encircled my own. I couldn't think, breath, or even blush. Edward's hand – Alice's big brother's hand – was clasping my own. Not just the little kiddie grade three 'everyone hold hands with your partner as we walk into class,' clasping, His fingers had entwined themselves with my own.

I hadn't realised that I was staring at our linked hands until Edward brought his left hand, his free one – the other, was now no longer just trapped by handcuffs but by my own hand as well – up, and used his forefinger to lift my chin. His thumb gently traced my lower lip and I let out a sigh of surprise, only, it didn't quite sound surprised and more like the women in the movies just before they kiss the man of their dreams and he whisks them away to some fantasy island and marries them.

Only this isn't the movies. Edward isn't the man of my dreams, and he isn't going to whisk me away anytime soon.

But just then I was proven oh so wrong... well on at least one of my assumptions.

Edward chuckled, and quickly, now using the hand he held firmly – but at the same time so gently I wished he'd hold it tighter, pulled me along in the same direction he had us headed.

"Where are we... going?" I said between puffs.

"The park," he said casually. How is it that he wasn't buggered yet? I had butterflies in my tummy, my heart was beating in my throat, head and ears, and for some reason my skin was warm, yet cool.

"Edward, why are we going to the park?" I rushed out on one breath.

"Bella," Edward stopped and pulled the clue out of his pocket to read, ""_All the world's a stage, and all the men and women merely players; they have their exits and their entrances, and one man in his time plays many parts_" Edward stopped reading and looked up at me expectantly.

"As you like it" I stated.

"Exactly." Edward said grinning. "Now, can we go, Rose and Em, and, Jazz and Ali are probably cheating and so will be ahead of us by now." Edward started jogging again, toward the park.

"Edward, what does Shakespeare's play have to do with this?" I asked, keeping pace a little better now that it was slower.

"Carlisle is a sucker for plays. The annual Shakespeare festival is on at the park, but it doesn't start till..."

"Tomorrow." I cut him off.

"Right. Wow," Edward stopped again and looked down at me in surprise, "little Bella knows her stuff." He placed our joint hands against his stomach and bowed to me, flourishing his hand from his 'hat brim' out toward me.

"Oh shush! And stop that, you're being odd." I said blushing and softly pulling my hand back toward me, taking his with it.

"Oh Bella, you have no idea." And then he gave me a crooked grin and started off for the park again.

***

"So, the rest of the clue?" I asked as we approached one of the six stages set up in the park, twenty minutes later.

"Are we acting or are we feeling? The stage is now set, can you get into character in time? _That?_" Edward asked as he read the note.

"Yes, that." I said as I led the way toward 'stage two' where 'As You Like It' was scheduled to play.

"Well, basically I think it means, are we acting our 'truce' or are we actually becoming friends... also, the stage is now set, it could be that the game has gotten underway, and 'can you get into character in time', could possibly mean... actually that one has me stumped." Edward said running his free hand through his hair. He still hadn't let go of my hand, and I certainly wasn't relinquishing my hold of his.

"Can we get into character in time?" I asked looking up at the stage that was a meter in front of us. "I have no idea, but it cannot be good. Mr Black is here." I said looking toward our English teacher, Mr. Jacob Black. He was cool, for a teacher. As Mr. Black approached I became more aware of what exactly our 'task' was going to be.

"So glad you could make it guys." Mr. Black said as he jumped from the stage and gave Edward a pat on the back and mussed my hair.

"Sir," It sounded like Edward 'spat' the sir, "do you have any idea why we're here?" Edward asked as he looked around. He reminded me of swim class where one of the kids has to dive into the water and await their rescue, except they have the most unco-ordinate person on the planet, aka, me, throwing their safety gear out to them...

"Dr. Cullen asked me to give you a choice of three envelopes; envelope one, two or three, as they are conveniently named. So, go ahead and pick one." Mr. Black held out three envelopes.

"Would you do the honours Malady?" Edward bowed his head toward the envelopes and I took the centre one and handed it to Edward.

He opened it and began reading out loud.

"_Scene 5, a hall in Capulet's house. I hope you are in character by now children, the games are just beginning. Poor choice on the envelope, the others had no kiss scene. _OH, and look," Edward pointed to a little doodle of two people kissing, "Carlisle even drew us a picture." Mr. Black Chuckled and I blushed.

"Let's get moving people. Here's your scripts. It's only short, now I can only give you the next clue if it's believable, and I've been instructed to record this so that Carlisle has proof you did it." Mr. Black gave us an apologetic smile, as he pushed us gently but eagerly toward the stage.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Yeah?" He whispered back.

"Be gentle?" I sighed, hating that my first kiss was with Edward, Alice's big brother, but oddly excited.

"Always."

"AND ACTION!" Mr. Black called from the front of the stage with his camera in hand.

**Romeo**

[To Juliet] If I profane with my unworthiest hand  
This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:  
My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand  
To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss.

Edward said as he stepped toward me, closing the gap. I knew this scene well, I would barely have to look at my script, but Edward was speaking the words directly to me, without looking away.

**Juliet**

Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,  
Which mannerly devotion shows in this;  
For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,  
And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss.

**ROMEO**

Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?

**JULIET**

Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer.

**ROMEO**

O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;  
They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair.

**JULIET**

Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake.

**ROMEO**

Then move not, while my prayer's effect I take.  
Thus from my lips, by yours, my sin is purged.

**JULIET**

Then have my lips the sin that they have took.

Edward leaned in, and I blushed and fumbled with my script…

Edward leaned in and press his soft, warm lips to mine.

It felt sort of odd at first, as though just pressing skin against skin, and then… I felt a shock. A stab of something in my tummy.

The butterflies were no longer butterflies.

The heart pounding in my throat and head was no longer a pounding but a thumping creating havoc with my pulse.

Edward pulled away barely a centimeter to whisper his next words against my lips,

**ROMEO**

Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged!  
Give me my sin again.

**JULIET**

You kiss by the book.

I whispered against his lips, and then it was over.

Mr. Black stood clapping his hands.

Edward tentatively stepped back, his eyes closed slightly.

_That was it Bella. You're first, and second kiss._

"Thank you." I whispered quickly.

"Believe me Bella, it was my pleasure." Edward whispered huskily back.

"Here you go guys, oh and you should defiantly come see me about the school play, I think I just found my leading man and lady." Mr. Black handed me the envelope and then stepped back, clapped again, which made me blush. He then flipped out his phone and started chatting to someone called 'Nessie-Baby', and left Edward and I alone on the stage.

"Well, would you like to do the honors?" I asked sarcastically as I handed Edward the envelope.

He smiled sheepishly and opened the envelope.

"Actually Bella, I think you'll have to read this one." Edward laughed and just before he handed me the note, he tore the bottom half off of it.

"What was… never mind" I sighed, I must have imagined it, it was just a little tare, and so I read the clue.

"_You were disgusted with the women who were always speaking and looking, and thinking for your approbation alone. I roused, and interested you, because I was so unlike them. _Shall we move on dear ones? I thought a change of pace, and clothes may be in order... come home, Esme has some lunch for you... but if you can succeed at this task, you shall get the next clue. At lunch, with the other teams, Bella, you must only answer questions with Yes, and Edward No. You can ask as many questions as you want Bella, so long as they are directed at Emmett and Jasper, and Edward for you it's Rosalie and Alice. Only answer questions addressed to you... ENJOY!"

**Review guys! Please, I love hearing what you think =]**

**Ex's and oh's!**

**Andi!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**SORRY GUYS!!!**

**AN – Hey guys, we hate these too, but we just wanted to let you all know we have a little competition going on, follow this YouTube link...**

**.com/watch?v=pFyKtn8l7hw**

**and PLEASE give it a go, we made fools of ourselves for a reason... hehe.**

**Ex's and oh's don't forget the oh's!**

**Andi & Megz!**

**PS – we'll update as soon as we get our first response to our video... :o)**


	5. lunch, perve, swim good combo

_You were disgusted with the women who were always speaking and looking, and thinking for your approbation alone. I roused, and interested you, because I was so unlike them. _Shall we move on dear ones? I thought a change of pace, and clothes may be in order... come home, Esme has some lunch for you... but if you can succeed at this task, you shall get the next clue. At lunch, with the other teams, Bella, you must only answer questions with Yes, and Edward No. You can ask as many questions as you want Bella, so long as they are directed at Emmett and Jasper, and Edward for you it's Rosalie and Alice. Only answer questions addressed to you... ENJOY

Lunch didn't exactly go according to plan.

Between not being able to actually talk to Rosalie and Alice because I couldn't ask them any questions, and being only allowed to answer; yes, and Edward not being able to talk to Emmett and Jasper properly and only being able to answer; no...

Well, enough said.

It wasn't as if we were the only ones who had restrictions, poor Alice couldn't talk at all, and Emmett had to 'mime' anything he wanted to say. We all just decided, thanks to Rose who could only yell at everyone in general, that we'd just not talk. Edward would chuckle occasionally at Emmett's attempts to get Rose to pass him food, as he was allowed to whisper to her, and I'd occasionally laugh out loud at Alice who would have to poke Jasper and point at what she wanted. Apparently we'd got off easy.

After a brilliant lunch care of Esme, we made our way toward the lounge room as instructed.

"There are your clothes and new tasks, your allowed to be un-cuffed for exactly five minutes, in which time you are not allowed to speak to anyone, and you must be cuffed again once you're finished, otherwise no clue, no prize, no... well you get the basic principle." Carlisle said trying desperately to hide his grin from us all.

"He's failing miserably don't you think?" Edward whispered in my ear. For some strange reason just his warm breath against my skin made my stomach turn to butterflies.

I dumbly nodded and then it was our turn to be uncuffed. I felt like screaming "FREEDOOM!" full Brave Heart style... but resisted, just.

We all split up and ran upstairs to get changed. I found in my bag a black string bikini, a pair of dark black jeans, and a baseball jersey. I pulled my converse back on and made my way downstairs, I still had three minutes so I thought I'd try to find Rose and Alice and give them a good luck hug. I missed my friends. I wandered down the familiar hall toward Alice's room thinking that at least one of them would be in there, but I stopped at the sight that caught my eye as I walked passed Edward's room. His door was slightly open, and I could just make out Edward. I knew I should keep walking. I knew it. I just didn't.

He pulled his jumper and shirt off and I was suddenly staring, open mouthed, at Edward's perfectly formed si- pack. His broad chest looked so warm and inviting. He pulled his jeans off, and just as I got a view of his superman boxer-briefs, I heard the handle of Alice's door twisting, and I made a break for it back down the hall toward the stairs.

That was close.

I waited patiently on the couch for the last minute to tick by.

Everyone was back except for Edward. I was just starting to worry that he'd seen me and couldn't stand to face me, the perve, when he made his appearance at the top of the stairs, and slid down the banister, landing stealthily on the floor and making his way to the couch, he sat down just as Carlisle walked back into the room.

"Alright, nicely done, you may talk to your partners again. Rose, Em however, cuff time for you." As we all were place under 'arrest' again I looked at what we were all wearing. Jasper and Alice had blue wash jeans, boots, flannelette shirts and cowboy hats on, Rose and Emmett had what looked like ski tracksuits on, and Edward was wearing a similar outfit to me, I wondered if he had swimmers on under his jeans, and then my mind wandered toward what was under his black tee. Those muscles, the strong body which I'd longed for whilst I'd stood outside his door. Shaking my head to clear the thoughts I looked up and saw humour in Edward's eyes.

"Enjoy the perve?" He said chuckling.

"You saw?" I asked mortified.

"How could I not!" he said laughing harder, I was completely embarrassed, I'm pretty sure tomatoes would have a hard time getting redder than me at this point!

"I'm sorry," i started to say, Edward simply cut me off.

"Don't worry about it, I've done that to you plenty of times." What the crap!? At my obviously mortified look Edward continued, "C'mon what you were doing just then is harmless isn't it, and so naturally, me looking at your stomach, and the slight bump where your belly button piercing is isn't a crime either." He chuckled and reached for our next note.

"Just then, you mean, me... looking at your stomach?" I asked blushing furiously.

"Yeah, what'd you think I was talking about you goober?" He chuckled and tore the envelope open.

"N... nothing, sorry." I flushed. God for a second there I'd though he'd caught me up in front of his room.

Apparently Rose, Alice, Jasper and Emmett had already left the room on their tasks.

Edward opened the envelope, read the note then stuffed the empty envelope back in his pocket and handed me the little bit of white paper.

I read aloud; "_Society my dear, is like salt water, good to swim in, but hard to swallow._ Go down to the river, dive where you'd walk. Climb where you'd sit."

"Carlisle likes to be creative. I wonder what the other's clues were." Edward said as he helped me up from the couch with our attached hands.

I just hope Edward is a good swimmer... because I defiantly am not.

**AN – I love that quote by Arthur Stringer.**

**Hope you liked it and PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Ex's and oh's!**

**Andi!**


End file.
